


Don’t expect me to try this again next year

by BecaAMM



Series: Tony Stark x Short!Reader drabbles [7]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bad Cooking, Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Cooking, Established Relationship, F/M, Fire, Fluff, Reader can't cook, Short Reader, Tony Stark Has A Heart, clueless Steve, tony's birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 14:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11038488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: It’s Tony’s birthday. You try baking a cake.





	Don’t expect me to try this again next year

You frowned at the recipe in front of you, wondering if you had done it right.  
It was Tony’s birthday, a day that always made you anxious. 

Let’s be honest, Tony Stark was rich. Filthy rich. 

He had more money than whole countries. 

In consequence, he had everything he wanted. 

Clothes, gadgets, accessories, properties… There was nothing in the world you could give him that he didn’t have, so give him a present was the hardest thing on Earth. 

Every birthday he said he didn’t want anything and he honestly didn’t. He had you, and the love you always gave to him. He didn’t need to be given more luxury.

Still, you always took your time to prepare him something, and this year you were making him a strawberry cake with pink frosting. 

Well, you were _trying_ to make the frosting. 

You see: You were a writer. And a fighter. A _regular_ cooker.

But a baker? That was a bit of a stretch of your abilities. 

“Y/N?” Steve entered the kitchen. “What are you doing?”

“Finishing a cake.” You decided to give up on the frosting and turned to look at him. “Is there a problem?”

Steve blushed. 

“I… huh… I got a new phone and I need some help.”

“Oh.” You stood straight. “No problem. I can configure it to you and make it a bit easier.”

He smiled genuinely, and you two walked to the couch. For about 30 minutes, you explained every tool and option on the new generation iPhone to the super soldier, trying not to laugh when he frowned at some of your words and terms.

“See, it’s very simple.” You smiled sweetly. “You’re gonna do just fine.”

When you stood up, Tony walked in and made you blush. 

“Always offering help.” He noticed. 

“Well… There’s always someone seeking for help, right?”

He chuckled, and your three raised your eyes when the fire alarm sounded loud in the whole floor. 

“F.R.I.D.A.Y.” Tony quickly called. 

“It appears to be that Miss Y/L/N’s cake is on fire, Mister Stark.”

Your eyes widened as you ran to the kitchen with the two men right behind you. 

“Shit.” You exclaimed and opened the oven to find it on fire and your strawberry cake completely carbonised, quickly moving away to let Tony use the fire extinguisher on it. 

The whole kitchen stood in silence up until the alarm stopped, and your boyfriend finally looked at you. 

“Well, we both know you’re not much of a baker, love. I guess that just proves it.”

You and Tony cracked together, laughing out loud, and Steve just stared at you two surprised. 

“Happy birthday then, honey.” You looked back at him, taking a deep breath for a moment. “Don’t expect me to try this again next year.”

He nodded with a smile still spread on his lips. 

“Just stick with the sexy lingerie for now long, okay?”


End file.
